Smile Again
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - YoonMin] Avancer. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Rêver. Oublier. Sourire. Rire. Pleurer. Disparaitre. Espérer. Abandonner. Puis tout recommencer.
1. Chapter 1

« Avancer. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Rêver. Oublier. Sourire. Rire. Pleurer. Disparaitre. Espérer. Abandonner. Puis tout recommencer. C'était comme ça que Park JiMin voyait sa vie. Une longue route sinueuse et semée d'embuches. Un long fleuve remplit de torrents. Une douleur continuelle. »

\- Ça pourrait presque être le résumé d'un de ses nombreux livres.

Il caressa la tranche d'un livre, rangé dans une étagère avant de s'en éloigner, rejoignant la réserve où d'autres livres attendaient de trouver une place. Sa vie n'était pas facile. Elle ne l'était plus depuis qu'il avait sept ans. A cause de ça. A cause de lui. A cause de la vie. A cause de sa vie. Tout était parti de ce fichu accident. Si seulement il n'avait pas été dans la voiture à cet instant, les choses auraient surement étés différentes. Ou peut-être pas. Il l'ignorait. Et ça le rongeait. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Et JiMin savait ce que cela annonçait. Il devrait rentrer chez son oncle. Il devrait subir les brimades de son cousin. Il devrait faire bonne figure avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il devrait attendre que tout le monde soit endormi pour laisser les larmes couler une nouvelle fois sur ses joues sans échapper un bruit. Il savait tout ce que la baisse du soleil annonçait. Mais malgré tout, il ne pourrait rien y faire d'autre. Se lever. Travailler. Rentrer. C'était sa routine. C'était sa vie. La solitude de la librairie dans laquelle il travaillait lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il se sentait à sa place parmi tous ses livres abandonnés. Il était comme eux, personne n'en voudrait jamais. Pourquoi continuer de se battre ? Pourquoi tenter d'avancer ? Pourquoi vivre ? Il se posait souvent la question quand il était sous la douche, fixant son poignet en se demandant quelle couleur aurait son sang en s'en échappant. Quel cri échapperait son cousin en le découvrant mort le lendemain. Puis, il repensait au sourire de sa mère, au rire de son père, et il quittait en vitesse la cabine close. Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreurs. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ce que ses parents chérissaient. Mais, comment pouvait-il aimer sa vie quand les seuls personnes qui le soutenaient l'avaient abandonné ?

\- Je suis rentré.

Il laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée avant de rejoindre le salon où se trouvait son oncle devant la télé. Sans le regarder, il lui annonça que son repas se trouvait dans le micro-onde et qu'il n'avait qu'à le réchauffer. Mais, sans grande surprise, se dernier était vide, probablement mangé par son cousin. Mais JiMin ne prononça aucun mot, rejoignant sa chambre où il sorti un paquet de chips de son sac, l'ayant acheté sur le chemin en sachant ce qui l'attendait.

\- Hey tapette, tu pourrais me filer de la thune ?

\- Je n'ai rien.

\- Menteur.

\- Tu as récupéré ce qu'il me restait hier.

\- T'es vraiment nul. A quoi tu nous sers ? T'aurais du crever avec tes parents !

Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, prit sur lui pour ne pas pleurer et s'installa à son bureau où il alluma la petite lampe, attrapant son bloc note et un stylo. Comme s'il allait avoir le luxe d'un ordinateur ? C'était bien trop demandé. Mais à vingt ans, il n'arrivait pas à économiser pour quitter cette maison. Partir était pourtant la solution mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il se trouvait pathétique. Ses parents devaient penser la même chose que lui.

Plus aucun bruit dans la petite maison. JiMin rejoignit alors la salle de bain où il commença sa douche, s'autorisant alors seulement à évacuer. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues mais pas un seul mot ne lui échappait. Il était seul dans sa douleur. Comme depuis treize ans. Demain, ce serait le début d'une nouvelle année sans eux. Demain serait un jour d'autant plus douloureux. Et il s'interdit une nouvelle fois de regarder son poignet, rejoignant bien vite son lit dans sa chambre froide.

« I Miss You. »

Ses mots étaient bien trop faibles pour exprimer ce que JiMin ressentait face à l'absence de ses parents. Il ne savait rien de la vie. Du bonheur. De l'amour. Il avait oublié ce qu'était l'insouciance et la joie. Sourire. Rire. Avancer. Ce n'était que des mots. C'était si simple d'y penser mais bien plus difficile d'y appliquer.

\- Ma vie est pourrie. Mon monde est horrible. L'univers est un cauchemar. Et vous n'êtes plus là. Tout ça car ce camion a coupé la route. Tout ça car je faisais un caprice. Vous n'auriez jamais dû mourir. C'était à moi de disparaitre. Pourquoi vous ais-je survécu ? Je vous aimais tellement. Vous m'aimiez tout autant. Maman. Papa. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vos bras. J'ai besoin de votre amour. Aidez-moi.

Et les larmes quittèrent ses yeux pour s'échouer au sol. Les larmes quittèrent ses yeux pour prouver au monde la peine qu'il ressentait. Il se recroquevilla alors, laissant libre cours à sa douleur. Il souffrait. Il se consumait. Mais il était toujours vivant. La douleur ne le quittait pas. Le mal-être ne l'abandonnait pas. Il était vide. Il était seul. Il n'était personne.

\- Jamais vous ne serez fier de moi. Je ne suis bon à rien. Regardez où j'en suis. Je ne vis plus, je survis. Je ne suis qu'une personne pathétique et invisible. Je veux juste vous rejoindre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Le suicide n'était pas la voie qu'il pouvait envisager. Pas quand ses parents avaient perdu la vie si jeune. Pas alors que sa mère lui avait sauvé la vie en faisant barrage de son corps. Pas quand l'amour de ses parents étaient toujours présent en lui.

\- J'ai mal mais je ne peux qu'avancer, n'est ce pas ? Vous ne me laisserez pas faire autrement. Je veux vous rendre fier. Mais comment ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mais je sais une chose. Je vous aime. Je vous aimerais toujours.

Puis, il laissa derrière lui les deux dalles de marbres, retournant s'enfermer dans son antre. Retournant dans son lieu de travail où il était un minimum apaisé. Où la vie lui semblait moins dure. Où la vie allait bousculer sa destinée.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Perdu dans les limbes de son passé à fixer l'étagère face à lui, JiMin sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Un petit cri peu viril lui échappa même alors qu'il se retournait face à son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

La personne face à lui était un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu par ici. Il y avait bien deux ou trois habitués mais lui... JiMin se serait forcément souvenu s'il avait vu cette personne au moins une fois. Sensiblement de la même taille que lui, deux orbes noirs, la peau d'une extrême pâleur et les cheveux d'un blond angélique. JiMin semblait se retrouver face à un ange. Ou un démon. Ça non plus, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas l'impression de savoir grand-chose après tout.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal. Vous sembliez tellement... Concentré. Tellement perdu. Tellement... Détruit.

Un blanc s'installa. En cinq minutes, JiMin eu l'impression que cet inconnu l'avait sondé au plus profond de ses tourments.

\- Je suis désolé, je vous mets mal à l'aise alors que cela ne me regarde aucunement.

\- Je...

JiMin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était bouleversé. Par le blond face à lui. Par ses paroles. Par son charisme. Par tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Vous allait bien ?

\- Je... Je vais bien. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Mais le blond continuait de le sonder de ses pupilles sombres.

\- Je suis arrivé par hasard ici, je ne cherchais rien en particulier.

« Sauf peut-être vous. » C'était ce que semblait hurler les yeux du bel inconnu. Il était touché par la douleur qui émanait du jeune homme fragile face à lui. « Aidez-moi ». C'était ce que l'inconnu avait l'impression que lui hurlait JiMin.

\- Votre nom.

\- Hein ?

\- Puis-je le connaitre ?

\- En quoi mon nom peut-il vous importer ?

\- Je m'appelle YunGi. Et j'aimerai connaitre votre nom.

JiMin se demandait sur qui il venait de tomber. Qui était cette personne étrange face à lui ? Mais une force inconnue semblait le pousser vers lui. Etait-ce une aide de ses parents ? Etait-ce le destin qui lui offrait une nouvelle chance ?

\- JiMin.

\- Quelle est ton histoire ?

\- Ce serait bien trop simple de la raconter.

\- Alors tu en as une lourde, n'est ce pas ? Une de celle qui nous pèse et nous détruit ? Une de celle qui nous empêche d'avancer.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire. C'est une vie.

\- Me conteras-tu ta vie alors ?

\- Pourquoi le vouloir ?

\- Ta détresse. Je la ressens.

\- Et ?

\- J'aimerai t'aider.

\- M'aider ?

\- Oui. T'aider à avancer. A sourire. A vivre.

\- M'aider. C'est bien quelque chose que personne n'a fait depuis bien longtemps.

\- Alors, je suis le premier à te tendre la main. Saisis là.

\- Mais je ne te connais pas.

\- Je ne te connais pas non plus.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça.

\- Parce qu'il m'en faudrait une ?

\- Je suppose.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Personne. Comme tu n'es personne. Mais je suis quelqu'un dans mon monde, comme tu le seras quand tu auras trouvé le tien.

\- Et comment savoir ?

\- Laisses-moi te faire découvrir le mien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux t'aider.

\- M'aider ?

\- Oui. Je veux te faire revivre. Deviens mon phœnix JiMin.

Cette conversation n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. YunGi ne savait même pas pourquoi il était entré dans cette libraire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait proposé son aide à JiMin. Mais ce dernier ne savait encore moins pourquoi il avait accepté son aide. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus être pathétique ? Parce qu'il voulait avancer ? Parce qu'il voulait croire en la vie ? Peu importait. Il avait dit oui. Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à YunGi pour sourire. Il allait lui apprendre la vie. Il allait lui apprendre à sourire. Il allait le faire revivre. Il allait le faire briller. Parce que JiMin n'était pas pathétique. Parce que JiMin n'était qu'un diamant brut qui attendait d'être taillé pour briller.

Attendant à l'arrêt de bus de la ligne quatre, JiMin se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il devait retrouver l'inconnu rencontrer la veille pour démarrer il ne savait quoi. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de revoir un type aussi bizarre qui voulait tout connaitre de lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de ressentir un minimum d'espoir devant cette main tendu ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait plus. Tout était allé bien trop vite. La conversation n'avait eu aucun sens. Et pourtant, il était présent à cet arrêt de bus, au jour et à l'heure prévue. Et il attendait. Quoi ? Ça non plus, il ne le savait pas. La déception ? La tristesse ? La douleur ? Ou encore la joie ? Le bonheur ? L'amour ? L'espoir ? Pourquoi croire encore en tout ça quand on s'appelait Park JiMin ? Pourquoi croire en tout ça quand la vie nous avait abandonné il y a treize ans.

\- Hey ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

Le blond était face à lui, le fixant avec un grand sourire. Probablement heureux que JiMin ait tenu promesse en venant.

\- Une heure ou deux. Je ne sais pas.

Une fois de plus, il ne savait pas. Il en avait marre de ne pas savoir. Mais que savait-il de la vie à part la douleur ?

\- Tu étais bien en avance.

\- Je ne voulais pas rester où j'étais.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ta maison ?

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi.

\- C'est où alors ?

\- Chez mon oncle. Un endroit où je vis tout en étant indésirable.

\- Il faudra que tu me racontes ta vie.

\- Tu dois le mériter YunGi.

\- Alors, commençons.

\- Commencer quoi ?

\- Je vais te faire revivre, je te l'ai dis JiMin. Je vais inscrire un sourire sur ton visage. Je vais inscrire un rire dans ta gorge. Je vais inscrire la joie dans ton cœur.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y crois plus.

\- Laisses-moi te prouver que tout est différent avec moi.

\- Je ne donne pas ma confiance.

\- Donnes-moi juste de la considération. Donnes-moi du temps. Je te promets d'y arriver.

\- Je ne crois pas en les promesses. Elles sont faîtes pour être brisées.

\- Crois en la vie, JiMin.

\- Je ne crois en rien.

Le chemin allait être long pour YunGi qui ressentait la destruction de JiMin. Le chemin allait être difficile pour que YunGi lui rende le sourire. Mais le blond allait y arriver.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui veux me faire changer. A toi de décider.

\- Tu m'autorises tout ?

\- On verra si je refuse.

\- Alors, on va dire que oui. As-tu des phobies ?

\- Aucune. Toutes mes peurs ne représentent rien.

\- Alors, je sais par quoi nous allons commencer.

JiMin le regarda, intrigué. Que lui réservait YunGi ? Qu'est ce qui l'attendait avec cette personne étrange ?

\- J'aimerai commencer par faire les boutiques. Je sais où t'amener ce soir mais dans cette tenue, tu feras tâche.

JiMin regarda alors sa tenue. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?

\- JiMin, là où je vais t'amener, on porte autre chose que des jeans sans forme et des pulls de grand-père. Je suis sûr que tu as un corps magnifique à montrer.

\- Tu veux...

\- Pas t'exhiber non ! Juste, te mettre en valeur. Alors, suis-moi.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- J'en ai suffisamment pour nous deux.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Tu ne le sauras pas maintenant. Tout comme je dois attendre, tu attendras.

Que lui cachait donc ce blond au visage d'ange ? Quel secret ne pouvait-il pas savoir ? Mais il ne dit rien et suivit YunGi sans broncher. Pour se retrouver bien vite dans une boutique plutôt sympathique. Il avait déjà vu des gens porter ce genre de vêtement dans la rue. Mais il s'était toujours dit que ça ne lui irait pas. Etait-ce le moment d'essayer ?

\- Je te réserve le coiffeur pour plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. On ira pas à pas, JiMin. Crois en moi si tu ne veux pas croire en la vie.

YunGi lui offrit alors un sourire des plus magnifiques avant de faire le tour de la boutique en récoltant une tonne de vêtements dans ses bras. JiMin le suivait dans les allées en regardant nonchalamment autour de lui. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à cet ange débarqué d'il ne savait où ? S'il essayait, tout lui retomberait-il dessus ? Il soupira et rejoignit YunGi devant les cabines d'essayages, où il se retrouva propulsé avec tous les habits choisis. Il regarda alors la pile. Il ne savait pas comment y assortir. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et commença alors la séance d'essayage. Des pantalons serrés, des plus larges, des tee-shirts, des débardeurs, des pulls. Rien n'était oublié. Et face à lui, YunGi tentait de se contenir. Ce que JiMin pouvait être beau dans de telles tenues. Bien plus beau qu'il ne l'était dans ses vêtements difformes. Il trouvait JiMin tellement attachant. Il trouvait JiMin tellement attirant. Il trouvait JiMin tellement détruit. Il n'aurait jamais pu quitter cette librairie sans la certitude de le revoir. Qui était-il ? Que cachait-il ? Qu'avait-il vécu ? Il voulait tout savoir pour tout lui faciliter. Il voulait tout savoir pour tout lui faire oublier.

\- Tout te va à merveille JiMin. Ce style te va vraiment à la perfection.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de chose.

\- Mais tu es très beau avec.

Et JiMin ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. On le trouvait beau, lui ? Il n'avait pas entendu ça depuis bien longtemps.

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Moi si.

\- Je ne pourrais pas y ramener où je vis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon cousin me les prendrait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il me prend toujours tout.

\- Tu as un téléphone portable ?

\- Non.

\- Un ordinateur ?

\- Non plus.

\- Une vie ?

\- J'en doute.

Où pouvait donc vivre cette petite chose fragile ? Quelle vie lui donnait-on ?

\- Je les garderai pour toi. Tu pourras venir les chercher quand tu le voudras.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour découvrir mon monde.

\- Quel monde ?

\- Tu le découvriras ce soir.


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais peu lui importait. Etait-ce de la confiance qu'il plaçait en YunGi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'il se retrouvait avec beaucoup de sacs dans les mains. Destination suivante ? Un magasin de chaussures où il ressorti avec trois paires. Beaucoup trop de sacs. Mais, il commençait à se plaire à essayer toute sorte de choses. Etait-ce de l'amusement qu'il ressentait ? Etait-ce ça la petit boule de chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine ?

\- Maintenant, on va passer chez moi pour se préparer. Ça te dit ?

\- Je te suis YunGi.

Ce dernier ressemblait à un enfant. Il semblait qu'il avait vu JiMin esquisser un sourire au court de la journée. Et il avait espoir que son monde plairait à son nouvel ami. Il ne voulait pas devoir abandonner cet être blessé par la vie. Alors, sacs en main, ils rejoignirent son appartement dans le centre ville. Et quand JiMin le comprit, il se demanda comment son ami faisait pour payer un tel loyer. D'autant plus quand il vit ledit appartement. Il était assez grand pour une personne seule. Bien aménagé et bien meublé. Bien décoré et bien chaleureux. JiMin eu l'impression d'entrer dans un cocon de bien être.

\- Tu peux te poser sur le canapé pendant qu'on choisit ta tenue pour ce soir, si tu veux.

JiMin retira alors ses chaussures et s'exécuta. Ce canapé était bien trop confortable. Il n'avait plus envie de le quitter. Et il observa alors le blondinet s'étirer, dévoilant légèrement son ventre, avant de s'atteler à déballer les sacs. Il réfléchissait intensément en choisissant les habits, les chaussures et même les accessoires. Puis finalement, il mit tout un tas de choses dans les bras de son ami, lui indiquant la porte de la chambre pour se changer. JiMin y entra donc, posant tout sur le lit. Et il observa l'espace autour de lui. C'était une chambre d'un mec d'une vingtaine d'années. Un lit calé contre le mur, un bureau recouvert de feuilles, un mac posé sur le coin et une grande bibliothèque regorgeant de CDs. Une grande fenêtre était présente, illuminant la chambre de sa lumière de fin d'après-midi et JiMin apprécia la vue. Puis, il secoua sa tête et se changea en vitesse avant de retourner dans le salon. Provoquant à YunGi un bug assez violent. Des timberlands marron aux pieds, un slim noir avec une chaine en argent sur le côté, un débardeur blanc échancré sur les côtes avec une inscription en noir. « Smile Again ». Elle était véridique. Et le collier, les deux bracelets ainsi que les quelques bagues sublimaient sa tenue. Mais le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte de la beauté qu'il dégageait.

\- Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais, tu t'es sacrément gâché durant ta vie mon gars. Tu es juste... Canon.

\- C'est un compliment ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Il va falloir que je te surveille bien ce soir si je ne veux pas que tu te fasses violer !

\- Hein ?

\- Façon de parler. Mais tu vas envoyer du lourd. Laisses-moi juste ajouter la touche finale et tu seras parfait.

Et une fois de plus, JiMin se laissa faire, se retrouvant avec du noir autour des yeux et du gel dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

\- Sublime...

JiMin s'observa dans le miroir.

\- Comment te trouves-tu ?

\- C'est étrange mais... Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi. Je me trouve beau. Je me sens beau, intéressant, fort.

\- En même temps ! Regardes les bras que t'as. Tu fais du sport ?

\- Porter les cartons à la librairie suffit.

\- Et ça doit être quoi pour les abs ?

\- Pas très développés.

\- Ce sera à moi d'en juger.

Et YunGi se mit à rire alors que JiMin le regardait. Et un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son nouvel ami l'amusait. Son nouvel ami lui changeait les idées. Son nouvel ami lui faisait du bien. YunGi grava dans sa mémoire ce petit sourire, se jurant de le décupler par mille.

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu me le dis et on part directement, d'accord ?

\- Tu m'amènes où ?

\- Dans mon monde. Mais s'il ne te plait pas, dis le moi.

\- On verra bien.

Ils arrivent alors dans une ruelle déserte où aucune enseigne ne brillait. YunGi frappa trois coups à une porte en bois qui s'ouvrit ensuite sur un homme qui le dévisagea avant de le faire signer d'entrer. JiMin suivait YunGi de près pour ne pas se perdre. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient mais, plus ils avançaient, plus il entendait de la musique. Ils franchirent finalement une nouvelle porte qui les mena dans une pièce éclairé de rouge où de la musique émanait des basses et où une scène trônait en son centre, deux hommes s'affrontant en dance dessus.

\- Mon monde. Celui de la nuit. De la danse et du rap.

\- Tu danses ?

\- Non, je fais du rap.

\- Tu es doué ?

\- Reste et tu sauras.

\- Je verrais. La curiosité, je suppose.

\- Le mec qui est à droite sur la scène, c'est mon pote, J-Hope. Il fait du rap et de la danse. Quand je monterai sur scène, je veux que tu restes avec lui. Y'a déjà des harpies qui reluquent ton cul.

\- Mon cul restera là où je le veux, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

\- JiMin...

Un soupir.

\- D'accord. Je resterai avec ce je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-Espoir.

\- J-Hope.

\- C'est pareil. Et c'est quoi ton pseudo ?

\- Suga.

\- Suga ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu t'appelles sucre ?

\- J'ai la peau blanche.

\- Certes. Mais sucre ? Pourquoi pas Daddy Cool tant que tu y es ?

\- Ha Ha. T'en as d'autre des blagues pourries ?

\- C'était tout pour moi, merci.

Et il fit un sourire angélique à l'adresse de YunGi. Qui le prit en plein cœur. Quel était donc ce sourire ? Pourquoi donc son cœur tapait-il si fort dans sa poitrine ?

YunGi semblait connaitre tout le monde dans ce lieu. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans être accosté. Et JiMin comprit rapidement que le blond n'avait pas tort. Il semblait bien trop attirant pour beaucoup trop de personnes qui le voulaient dans leur lit pour la nuit. Alors, quand J-Hope quitta la scène et les rejoignit, JiMin se sentit un peu plus rassuré à être ainsi entouré. Les présentations furent brèves et ce fut à Suga de monter sur scène. Il adressa un sourire à JiMin qui ne le quitta pas des yeux. Un duel de rap. Entre son ami et un certain IlHoon. A voir ce que ça allait donner. La musique commença alors et JiMin se retrouva bien vite transporter par la voix de son ami. Son flow était majestueux, son rythme était fabuleux, sa voix était sublime. JiMin se dit alors qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Et quand se fut le tour de l'autre, il ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, ne cessant de fixer YunGi du regard. Il était beau. Il était sublime. Il était magnifique. Il dégageait une prestance. Un charisme. Un charme fou. Il était tel un ange. Et JiMin n'arrivait plus à en détourner le regard. Et quand YunGi fut déclaré vainqueur, il n'eut même pas la force d'applaudir. Il était comme aspiré dans un monde parallèle où il ne pouvait contrôler son corps. Et ça lui faisait peur. Enormément peur Alors, sans demander son reste, il faussa compagnie à J-Hope et quitta rapidement la pièce puis le lieu où l'avait amené son ami, se ruant vers un endroit connu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur semblait vouloir fuir hors de sa poitrine. Alors il rejoignit le seul lieu qui l'apaisait. Et malgré que la ville fût proche des onze heures du soir, il alla ranger des livres dans la boutique. Il aimait ça. Ça lui donnait une impression d'ordre dans sa vie.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

Pas de réponse.

\- JiMin, réponds moi.

Toujours aucune parole.

\- Cesses donc de ranger ses foutues livres et réponds moi ! Je t'avais dis de me prévenir si tu voulais partir.

Mais JiMin ne répondit toujours pas. Il avait passé la nuit à chercher, à comprendre. Mais rien. Pas l'ombre d'une explication. Pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- JiMin... Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

\- Je ne me sentais pas bien. Alors je suis parti. J'aurai dû prévenir J-Hope mais je n'avais pas la force de parler. Je suis désolé.

Ces paroles avaient été dîtes sur un ton mécanique qui pouvait pousser à penser qu'il n'était pas sincère. Mais comment faire preuve de sincérité quand on ne comprenait pas ce qu'il nous arrivait ? Il entendit YunGi soupirer et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était bon signe ou non. Une fois de plus il ne savait pas. Une fois de plus, il était ignorant.

\- Tu peux abandonner YunGi. Je suis un cas désespéré de toute façon.

Il pouvait bien l'abandonner lui aussi. Et puis, si ça devait arriver, JiMin préférait que ce soit maintenant que plus tard.

\- Laisser tomber ? Pour qui me prends-tu, JiMin ? Je ne compte pas abandonner pour ça. Un jour, tu souriras. Et ce sera grâce à moi. Si tu penses que je vais arrêter si facilement, tu te trompes lourdement. Ce fut peut-être en parti un échec. Mais ça ne me pousse qu'à essayer plus fort encore. Tu as peut-être fuit mais je trouverai quelque chose qui ne te fera plus fuir.

\- Pourquoi t'entêter ?

\- Parce que je veux t'aider. Je te l'ai déjà dis, JiMin. Mon but n'a pas changé. Tu as fuis hier mais tu ne fuiras peut-être pas demain. Tu m'as fuit hier mais tu m'attendras peut-être demain. Je ne compte pas cesser d'essayer de t'aider. Je ne compte pas cesser de te voir pour ça.

JiMin ne comprenait pas pourquoi les paroles du blond lui faisaient se sentir un peu plus fort. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles lui donnaient envie de pleurer au point de se blottir dans ses bras pour déverser toute sa douleur. Des bras pour pleurer. C'était bien ce qu'il lui manquait.

\- Et quel est ton projet suivant ?

\- Te faire te sentir libre.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu peux fermer la boutique ?

\- Je peux. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je t'enlève pour la soirée et la nuit.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, te rendre ta liberté quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cesses donc tes questions et fais-moi confiance. Au moins pour ce soir.

JiMin n'avait pas la force de refuser. Il ne voulait pas refuser. Il voulait croire en YunGi. Il voulait pouvoir avoir confiance en lui.

La liberté. C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Lancé à plus de cent kilomètres heures sur cette moto, accroché à la taille de YunGi, il sentait la liberté l'étreindre. Le vent lui fouettait le visage mais peu lui importait. Il avait juste envie d'étendre ses bras pour profiter un peu plus. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurrait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Surtout à cette vitesse. Mais il avait tellement l'impression d'être seul au monde avec YunGi. Il faisait nuit depuis trois heures et seulement la lune éclairait leur chemin. Ça devait faire tout autant de temps qu'ils roulaient mais JiMin ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Il était bien trop bien, loin de tout. De sa vie, de sa famille, de sa routine. Il se sentait plus libre que jamais ainsi perdu au milieu de nulle part. Mais, un moment YunGi fatigua et ils trouvèrent une plaine où se poser. Et, un drap étalé au sol plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent allongé sur le dos à fixer les étoiles. Rentrer ? Pourquoi faire ? Personne ne les attendait à leur retour.

\- YunGi ?

\- Oui JiMin ?

\- Pourquoi m'aider ?

-Je ressens ta détresse. Elle m'étreint. Elle m'enserre. Elle m'étouffe. Tu as besoin d'aide JiMin. Et je ne peux définitivement pas te laisser dans un tel état.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais put passer ton chemin comme tout les autres.

\- Mais je ne suis pas les autres JiMin.

\- Tu es pourtant semblable.

\- Parce que j'ai deux mains et deux pieds ? Parce que j'ai cinq doigts à chaque main ? Parce que j'ai deux yeux, un nez et une bouche ? Parce que je peux te voir, t'entendre, te sentir et te toucher ? Je suis humain JiMin. Tout comme tu l'es aussi. Ne te considère pas comme un monstre pour une chose que tu n'as pas commis.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et quand bien même, qu'aurais-tu fait de si atroce pour mériter un tel titre ?

\- Je suis responsable de la mort de mes parents. Le camion nous a foncé dessus par ma faute !

\- Conduisais-tu ce camion ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors en quoi es-tu coupable ?

\- Je faisais un caprice à l'arrière. Mes parents ont voulu s'occuper de moi. Mais je fus le seul survivant. Dis-moi YunGi, pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi injuste ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle pris mes parents qu'il l'aimait autant alors que je la hais désormais ? Etait-ce pour me punir ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter tout ça ?!

Et sans se contrôler, JiMin explosa en sanglots. De lourds sanglots qui secouaient tout son corps. Corps qui semblait si frêle à cet instant. Et YunGi ne résista pas à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne put résister à la tentation de le serrer fort contre lui pour le sentir trembler contre son torse. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre les suppliques de son cadet qui réclamait à la vie qu'on lui rende ses parents. Il ne supportait pas de voir les larmes dévaler le visage sur lequel il voulait greffer un sourire. Il ne supportait pas de sentir ce corps qu'il aurait aimé découvrir trembler contre lui. Alors, il resta là, à le serrer contre lui, à le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Il resta là, à sécher ses larmes en lui murmurant qu'il était là et qu'il le serait toujours pour lui à compter de cet instant. Puis JiMin s'endormit dans les bras du blond, les joues toujours brillantes de la douleur du plus jeune.

Assis sur le lit du blond, JiMin regardait ce dernier courir dans tous les sens pour s'habille afin d'aller à la Tanière où avait lieu un battle important le soir même. Douze jours avait passé depuis cette nuit là. Douze jours très exactement où JiMin ne se sentait bien qu'en la présence du blond. Douze jours très exactement où la douleur de la mort de ses parents semblait être un peu atténuée. Tout avouer. Tout déballer. Cela lui avait-il fait plus de bien qu'il ne le croyait ?

\- Et comme ça ?

\- Canon. Comme les quinze fois précédentes. Tu cherches quoi exactement YunGi ? Tu es très bien comme tu es. Comme les quinze fois précédentes.

Le blond soupira et s'installa à côté du plus jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas. A marquer les esprits dès mon arrivée. Je veux que les gens se retournent vers moi en se disant « Waou ! C'est Suga ! Je n'arrive pas y croire ».

\- C'est déjà ce que pense la plupart.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Pendant que tu es sûr scène, je suis dans la salle YunGi. Et je peux t'assurer que les gens t'idolâtrent. Tu es le roi de cet endroit. Personne ne peut te résister.

\- Même toi ?

\- Surtout pas moi.

Un sourire sur les lèvres de YunGi. Un rictus sur le visage de JiMin. C'est l'équivalant d'un sourire mais c'était toujours ça. Et ça faisait reprendre confiance au surnommé Suga qui décida –enfin- que sa tenue était parfaite. Et ils rejoignirent alors J-Hope à la Tanière.

\- Yo les mecs. Alors YunGi, prêt pour ce soir ?

\- Fermes-là HoSok. Tu vas encore me le stresser.

\- Mais tout va bien se passer. Quand Suga est dans la place, le swag est là !

Un rire s'échappa alors du petit groupe et YunGi sourit. Avec les conneries de l'espoir de la bande, le blond avait tout le loisir d'entendre le rire du plus jeune. Et il appréciait. Ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup moins par contre, c'était la proximité entre les deux amis. Certes HoSeok apprenait peu à peu à danser à JiMin qui s'était montré bien plus doué qu'ils ne l'attendaient mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour que le danseur principal ne le touche autant. Il n'aimait pas les laisser tout les deux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait en son absence. Il n'aimait pas entre JiMin rire quand il n'en était pas la cause et pire, qu'il n'était pas à côté. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était son petit-ami. Ce n'était pas comme si JiMin lui appartenait. Ce n'était pas comme si YunGi était le seul pour lui. Et si JiMin finissait avec HoSeok ? Et si JiMin préférait HoSeok à lui ? Que devrait-il dire ? Que devrait-il faire ? Il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui prenne sa trouvaille.

\- Tu vois que tu es le meilleur. J'avais raison de croire en toi.

« Croire en toi. » Jamais YunGi n'aurait soupçonné qu'entendre ses mots le rendrait si fébrile. Il voulait son cadet. Immédiatement. Il le voulait dans son lit. Mais HoSeok avait son bras autour du cou du plus jeune. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

\- On va bouffer ? Je crève la dalle moi.

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

JiMin fronça alors les sourcils. Pourquoi YunGi refusait-il de venir en même temps qu'eux ? Avait-il fait quelque chose mal ? Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part ?

\- Allez-y tous les deux. Je suis fatigué. Je vais rentrer. Je peux avoir tes clés que je récupère mes affaires YunGi ?

Après tout, une fois de plus il était habillé en vêtement acheté la veille par YunGi. Il n'allait pas rendre en mec badass chez son oncle.

-Je te raccompagne. On ira une prochaine fois HoSeok.

Ce dernier les regarda tour à tour. Puis il afficha un sourire débile et leur fit un geste de main.

\- A la prochaine ! Et cours de danse annulé pour demain JiMin, ça sera pas mal !

\- Hein ?

Pourquoi donc HoSeok annulé le cours ? JiMin ne comprenait pas. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et suivit YunGi jusque chez lui. Mais aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le trajet. Aucun. Pas un seul. Et ça rendait JiMin malade. YunGi était son seul soutien. Son seul pilier. Il était bien trop accroc maintenant. Comment allait-il faire si le blond l'abandonner ?

\- Demain, y'aura ta dernière étape.

\- Ma dernière... ?

\- Ouais. Tu vas mieux maintenant, non ? Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Ces mots furent comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Plus besoin de lui ? Alors qu'il était devenu sa vie ? JiMin réprima ses larmes.

\- Probablement.

Que pouvait-il de plus ? Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu devrais te trouver un appartement aussi. Tu seras mieux loin de ta prétendue famille.

Loin ou avec eux, rien n'irait s'il n'avait plus YunGi dans sa vie. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre ? Ils entrèrent alors dans l'appartement mais JiMin resta dans l'entrée. Tête baissée il murmura alors.

\- Comment peux-tu croire que je vais mieux ?...

\- Pardon ?

Le plus se retourna face à lui et JiMin continua.

\- Ma vie tourne autour de toi YunGi. Putain. Tu voulais que je te fasse confiance. C'est chose faite. Pourquoi tu veux m'abandonner toi aussi ? Tu es comme touts les autres en fait ! Tu prends mon cœur. Tu joues avec et tu te lasses quand tu as assez joué. Putain mais j'ai mal aussi ! Je ne suis pas une machine YunGi ! Tu voulais que je crois en toi. POUR QUOI FAIRE ?!

Il avait envie de frapper son aîné. C'était malsain. C'était bien trop fort.

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi. Tu as HoSeok.

\- Mais de quoi j'ai HoSeok ?! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie putain ! C'est difficile à comprendre ça ?! T'as pas encore compris que si j'suis encore en vie c'est pour toi ?! T'as pas compris que si tu m'abandonnes je me flingue ?! Je ne vais pas mieux YunGi. Je suis juste devenu dépendant de toi. Et si tu m'abandonnes... Je ne jure plus de rien.

YunGi ne comprenait pas. Que semblait vouloir dire son cadet ?

\- Je t'ai aidé. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

C'était la phrase de trop. YunGi se retrouva plaqué au mur, les bras maintenu de chaque côté de sa tête et les lèvres de son cadet qui dévoraient les siennes. Etait-ce assez clair pour lui désormais ?

\- Putain mais il te faut quoi de plus pour comprendre ?

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux du cadet.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

Sa voix était tout simplement suppliante. La douleur était palpable sur tous les pores de sa peau. Et YunGi ne résista pas. Il inversa leur position, souleva son cadet par les cuisses pour que ce dernier entoure sa taille de ses bras et il l'embrassa à nouveau de tout son soul. A s'sen couper la respiration. A en mourir. Et bien vite leurs mains se mirent en activité, enlevant peu à peu chaque couche de vêtements alors qu'ils traversèrent l'appartement, échouant finalement sur le lit. Le blond surplombait le corps de son cadet. Et il trouva que c'était la plus belle image au monde. Puis, il le fit enfin sien. Après tous ses rêves, après tous ses instants à imaginer, il pouvait enfin sentir le corps de JiMin réagir sous le sien. Il pouvait enfin entendre sa voix s'élever dans la pièce. Il pouvait enfin voir son visage déformait par le plaisir. Ce fut le plus bel instant de sa vie. Son cadet lui appartenait désormais de corps et d'esprit. Chaque coup de bassin lui prouvait un peu plus son appartenance, chaque baiser lui prouvait un peu plus son amour, chaque mot lui prouvait un peu plus sa faiblesse. Et quand un cri s'échappa des lèvres de JiMin, YunGi sût qu'il l'aimerait pour l'éternité. Il était raide dingue de cet homme. Jamais la vie ne pourrait lui arracher. JiMin lui appartenait. Pour l'éternité.

Le miroir lui renvoyait une image qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Des converses noirs, un slim en jean, un tee-shirt blanc et des cheveux rouges. Un mois. En un mois, il avait fait de si grand progrès.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Des bras passèrent autour de sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

\- Je te dois tout.

\- Tu le dois au destin de m'avoir fait franchir cette porte.

\- Je le dois à celui qui a tué mes parents ? A celui qui t'as pris ta mère ?

\- Tu le dois à celui qui nous a réunit.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Laisse-moi te rendre coupable.

\- Coupable de quel crime votre honneur ?

JiMin se retourna pour se retrouver face à son amour, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Coupable d'avoir volé mon cœur.

Et leurs lèvres se scellent en un doux baiser.

« Avancer. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Rêver. Oublier. Sourire. Rire. Pleurer. Disparaitre. Espérer. Abandonner. Puis tout recommencer. C'était comme ça que Park JiMin voyait sa vie. Une longue route sinueuse et semée d'embuches. Un long fleuve remplit de torrents. Une douleur continuelle. Puis une lumière apparait. Et tout le noir disparait. Parce que la vie n'est pas toujours facile. Mais parce que la roue tourne. Parce que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Parce que moi, Park JiMin, j'ai trouvé Min YunGi. Parce qu'il a éclairait ma vie. Parce qu'il est devenu ma vie.

The End.»


End file.
